Comfort In The Arms of Those We Love
by Volixia669
Summary: Austria is hurt and ends up on Hungary's doorstep!  Austria and Hungary fluff. No human names used. T for what happened to Austria.
1. Chapter 1

Hungary lay on her couch as she flipped though TV channels. There was suddenly some noise at the door. She could have sworn it sounded like someone was moaning "Hungary."

"If its Prussia again, I'm gonna kill him." Hungary thought as she got a frying pan on her way to the door.

She opened the door, raising the frying pan as if to hit the person there, then lowered it when she saw it wasn't Prussia. It was Austria.

He was slumped next to the door, injured. His shirt and clothes ripped, showing many dark bruises underneath. He looked up slowly, and muttered, "Hungary."

Hungary gasped. She dropped the frying pan, than waved her hand in front of his face. She then grabbed the near unconscious man, put his arm around her shoulders and dragged him to the couch. There she laid him on it.

She knelt next to him, putting her hand on his forehead. She then got up and went to get a cool cloth, and alcohol. All the while, wondering who did this. When Hungary got back she noticed he fell asleep. Hungary unbuttoned his shirt to see what happened.

There were many bruises, all across his chest and arms, it looked like he struggled. Hungary then noticed something on his neck. At first glance it looked like another bruise, but in reality it was a hickey. There were more all over. Hungary put her hands to her mouth. She had a feeling she knew what happened, but who did this?

Hungary dabbed the cool cloth all over, unsure what to do. Hungary soon fell asleep next to the couch.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, where am I?" Austria wondered as he woke up. He then noticed Hungary lying on the floor next to the couch. He realized that he was in the house of Hungary. "But why?" he asked himself, than the memories came to him.<p>

"Hmm, Austria?" Hungary mumbled as she woke. She then recalled what happened last night and shot up. "Austria! How are you feeling?"

"Hungary, I'm feeling fi-" Austria started, then felt a sharp pain as he turned to her. He winced then lay back down "I'm not feeling so fine."

Hungary got up, than felt his sides. "It appears one of your ribs is broken. Damn it! I wished I had noticed this sooner! You have to go to the hospital!"

"Hungary, please, I don't want to leave." Austria said.

"Why not?" Hungary asked softly.

"I don't know. I just don't. I feel safe here." Austria said quietly, looking at her.

Hungary smiled, then said "I'm glad to hear that, but a broken rib must be fixed."

Austria sighed, than mumbled, "If you must."

* * *

><p>Hungary helped Austria into the house and onto the couch after coming home from the doctor. Hungary was glad that it was only two fractures, and they were clean. With rest Austria would be fine physically within a month. However, mentally would be a different story.<p>

As they settled down, Hungary looked at Austria nervously, than started to speak.

"Austria…I need you to tell me. What happened? Who did this to you? If I know I can help, I swear!" Hungary said. "Please tell me."

Austria sighed, "It's not a nice tale, and it kinda hurts to think about it. But if you insist…who knows. Maybe it will help make me feel better to tell someone." He half heartedly smiled at Hungary. Than he started his tale.

"I was walking around my country, keeping an eye on my citizens, when I see Prussia. He was smiling, which now that I recall, seemed kinda forced and evil. He asked that I come over there; he then takes me to a nearby forest. I was starting to wonder what was going on, and started to turn to leave. Then, France and Spain popped up. I started to scream but Spain immediately put a cloth to my mouth. Next I wake up in a dark room, sore. They come in…do it…then I'm knocked out again. Next I know I'm in the woods somewhere. I hurt all over, all I can think is to go find Hungary; so I looked for your house. Which luckily I found." Austria stared at his lap once he finished.

Hungary sat aghast. Then slowly she started to rub Austria's back gently, she than gave him a gentle hug. Austria looked at the woman next to him, than moved to hug her back. They stay like that for the rest of the evening, taking comfort in each other.

* * *

><p>So I came up with this as a situation where Hungary would be comforting Austria. For some strange reason whenever I come up with something with Austria and Hungary Austria usually gets hurt. So strange...But anyways, I do have an alternate ending in mind, but not sure if I want to post it. Let me know whether or not I should, and how I did in the form of a review!<p>

I do not own Hetalia.


	2. AlternateContinuation Ending

Hungary woke up, wondering what happened, and who was next to her. As she groggily turned her head she smiled when she saw Austria. Yet she frowned when she recalled what happened. No one deserved that. Now that she recalled, it seems Austria wasn't the only one who had that happen to him. England had similar injuries one day. Hungary never really thought about it because she wasn't very close to him.

Hungary untangled herself from Austria's arms and went to the kitchen. Roman Empire save those fools, they were about to know what happens when you attack Austria's vital regions.

(^_^)

France opened his door to the loud and very rapid knocking at his door. Spain and Prussia looked up from the couch to see who it was.

France was surprised to see Hungary with an evil looking smile on her face, and something behind her back.

"Ah, Miss Hungary, do come in mon cherie." He said stepping aside so that she could walk in. He then gulped when he noticed a frying pan in her hand.

"Thank you France. I see Prussia and Spain are here too. Good that will make my job much easier."

"Job?" France asked frightened, remembering the last "job" she had that involved a frying pan.

"Yes." She said. She then whipped out her frying pan and hit France in the ribs with it. Spain and Prussia leaped up. Spain went to help France and Prussia went to try and restrain his old friend. However Hungary had other plans.

She managed to do an undercut with the pan and hit Prussia right in the nuts. Hungary then hit Spain on the side of his head with it.

"That is what happens when you decide to invade other's vital regions. So I suggest you stop. Or I can do much worse." She said with a smirk.

Hungary turned towards the door, but gasped when she felt a shock of cold pain. She looked down and saw a knife sticking out of her leg. She looked at the men and saw Prussia trying to sit up. The other two seemed incapable of movement.

"Out of all three of you, I am most surprised by you Prussia. I am truly hurt, hurt that you would intentionally hurt me, and Austria. Don't expect me to help you the next time you get hurt." Hungary said coldly, than chucked the frying pan at his head, not even waiting for an answer.

(^_^)

Austria was pacing in his mind. When he awoke Hungary was nowhere to be found. One of her frying pans was missing, but that didn't really tell him anything except she went somewhere of her own free will.

Of course he could be overreacting. Hungary could have gone to the store…with a frying pan. Maybe she only took it for self defense? No, Hungary could take care of herself without a frying pan.

As he pondered where she went, the door opened. Austria looked up, and was relieved to see it was Hungary. He walked as fast as he could to her.

"Austria, you shouldn't be up. Not with those ribs." Hungary said tired. Austria stopped, than noticed the blood dripping down her leg, the ripped dress bottom, and the bloody knife held limply in her hand.

"Hungary, w-what happened? D-did they hurt you?" Austria asked afraid of her answer.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I'll tell you when I get this wound cleaned and dressed, and change into something cleaned. Now please, rest, we don't need two weak countries." Hungary said, pointing at the couch. She started walking to her room, then paused. "I'm not sure if this'll make you worry more or less, but the blood on this is mine, so I didn't murder anyone."

(^_^)

Hungary walked into the living room, cleaned up and in a fresh dress. She smiled when she saw Austria sitting straight up on the couch. "Same old Roddy, always perfect, and always needlessly worried about me."

Hungary then sat down next to him. As he looked at her, he was unsure what to say. Hungary started though.

"I should probably explain. You see, this morning, when I woke up I was angered by what they did to you, and when I realized what happened also happened to other countries, I had to do something. So I grabbed my frying pan, went over to France's house, and made mince meat of them."

"But, if you made mince meat of them…" Austria started to say, confused by how she was hurt.

"Well, apparently I didn't hurt Prussia enough. And, as I turned to leave…he threw a knife at my leg." Hungary said then started to cry a little. Austria looked at Hungary confused as to why she was crying. She had dealt with lots of pain before, always worrying Austria to death, yet being completely fine a week later.

Hungary started to talk again as she sobbed "W-We were friends, close friends…w-we fought together and everything. But then, when I needed him most, he left me…He was mad when I went to you, h-he tried to make it up to me. B-but you were kind, and I had gone weak. I-I never thought he would hurt you…or me."

Austria put his arms around her. So this was more than rage at what had been done to him. It was betrayal of the trust she and Prussia had.

Austria then muttered into her ear, "He chose his path, and you chose yours. They may cross at points, but they are not the same path. My liebling schatz, it only matters if you liked the path you chose."

Hungary swallowed some of her sobs, and smiled at Austria. "It goes to you doesn't it? Szerelmem…"

* * *

><p>AN So there's my alternate/continuation ending for you folks. It's actually longer than the original fic itself. Hmm... Anywho, thanks to all of you who reviewed. (Yay for angry Hungarian action!) And for all of you who are wondering what she meant by "When I needed him most" She was talking about when Ottoman Turkey well, either injured her badly, or yeah. It was also the strip when Prussia and Hungary herself find out she's a girl. So yeah, reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
